Lichtstrahl
by ojou-chan
Summary: Ichigo tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Terlebih orang itu baru bisa ditemuinya setelah 17 bulan. Baginya, itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Ichigo tidak ingin lagi hidup dalam dunia tanpa Rukia.


Lichtstrahl

_-The only light I see-_

.

Summary : Ichigo tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Terlebih orang itu baru bisa ditemuinya setelah 17 bulan. Baginya, itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Ichigo tidak ingin lagi hidup dalam dunia tanpa Rukia.

.

Disclaimer : bleach is tite kubo's, every breath is boyce avenue's

Warnings : spoiler chap 499, modified canon, typos, OOC, don't like? Don't read...

* * *

"Kuchiki!" Teriak Sentaro pada wakil kaptennya, ketika gadis itu berlari menuju ke arah sumber tekanan roh para penyusup yang menginvansi Soul Society. "Kau mau kemana?" Kembali ia berteriak, mengatasi kegaduhan dan kepanikan besar yang melanda Seiretei.

"Aku akan ke sana! Di tempat tekanan roh terbesar pasti pemimpin para quincy ini berada!" Rukia berteriak tak kalah keras, kemudian lari meninggalkan pemegang pangkat ketiga itu dalam diam.

Kiyone dan Sentaro hanya saling memandang tanpa bisa berucap. Mereka tahu keputusan itu sangat berbahaya, mengingat reiatsu-reiatsu ini setara dengan level kapten. Menghadapi pimpinan ryoka ini pastinya akan sangat mengancam jiwa. Namun keduanya juga tidak bisa mencegah Rukia. Gadis Kuchiki itu selalu menjunjung tinggi kewajiban dan tanggung jawabnya, sebagai wakil pimpinan divisinya sudah selayaknya ia mengambil risiko yang lebih besar dari pada anak buahnya. Tapi tetap saja, mereka tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan khawatir saat sosok fukutaichou-nya hilang ditelan lautan shinigami, baik yang masih hidup maupun sudah meregang nyawa.

* * *

"Tekanan roh Kira-fukutaichou turun drastis!"

Akon berpaling mendengar seruan kaget bawahannya. 'Mustahil...' Pikirnya, 'Kira tumbang dalam sekali serang? Apa-apaan mereka?'

"Ambil data pertarungannya, segera analisis!" Perintah Akon tegas.

"Terlacak peningkatan tekanan roh yang sangat signifikan dari kapten divisi enam, dua, tujuh, dan sepuluh"

Akon kembali berpaling ke arah lain, segera ia menuju monitor yang memantau pertarungan di luar laboratorium divisinya. Matanya terbelalak ketika grafik reiatsu di layar menurun drastis.

"Tekanan roh Kapten Kuchiki, Komamura, Hitsugaya dan Soi Fon menghilang!"

Keringat menetes di sisi tanduknya. Akon tidak mau repot mengelapnya, ia hanya memandang bawahannya yang memberikan laporan perkembangan, dan yang terlihat hanyalah ekspresi penuh kengerian. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh laboratorium, dan mendapat mimik horor yang sama. "Mereka telah 'mencuri' bankai para kapten." Sang wakil kepala lab menghela nafasnya yang sempat tertahan, "Umumkan pada semua kapten dan wakil kapten agar jangan menggunakan bankai hingga analisis selesai!" Lanjutnya dalam nada penuh otoritas, "dan kumpulkan semua eviden yang ada, kita perlu analisis cepat dan akurat!"

Semua staf kembali fokus pada tugas masing-masing, bergerak cepat sebelum semakin banyak korban berjatuhan dan keadaan makin tak terkendali. Akon bergerak menuju tempat sebuah monitor besar yang menampilkan simbol-simbol dan rumus perhitungan aneh, tapi terhenti saat mendengar seruan tertahan di belakang punggungnya.

"Reiatsu Kuchiki-fukutaichou menghilang!"

Seketika akon berbalik. Keringat semakin banyak mengalir dari dahinya. Ia mencoba berpikir, seolah otaknya menolak memproses informasi yang baru didengarnya. "Kuchiki-fukutaichou?" Ketenangan sikapnya serasa runtuh, mata tajamnya kehilangan fokus. 'Tidak...' Pikirnya hilang akal. Tangannya mengepal dan melampiaskan perasaan tak berguna yang ia rasakan di meja terdekat. Para bawahannya terkesiap melihat pudarnya kendali diri Akon. Sosok kepercayaan Kurotsuchi itu tidak pernah kehilangan kendali dari dirinya seperti saat ini. Ada yang salah. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sikapnya ini.

"Hubungkan aku dengan Kurosaki Ichigo!" Perintah Akon seraya berjalan cepat menuju pusat komunikasi.

"Ta-tapi... Ta-Taichou..."

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab!" Ujar Akon dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah, "Hubungkan aku dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

"Ichigo," Intonasi suara Urahara membangkitkan kegelisahan dalam hati sang shinigami daiko. "Kau harus pergi ke Soul Society sekarang. Mereka telah menginvasi Seiretei dan menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa."

Mata Ichigo kontan membulat, kalimat terakhir membuat dirinya makin tak tenang. Bagaimana jika...? Namun ditepisnya pikiran buruknya kuat-kuat. 'Ia adalah wakil kapten sekarang. Pasti ia telah jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.'

"Aku telah membuka gerbang ke Soul Society," Urahara melemparkan telepon genggamnya pada Ichigo yang belum sadar betul dari kekhawatirannya. "Dengarkan detailnya dari Akon."

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, shinigami yang baru mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali itu segera bershunpo menuju gerbang antar dimensi, melupakan tujuan awalnya berada di Hueco Mundo. Ia menempelkan ponsel di telinganya, menunggu suara di seberang sana menyapanya. Ia tidak begitu mengenal seseorang, atau apa pun itu yang bernama Akon. Namun, Urahara dan Rukia menyebutnya sebagai wakil kepala di labooraturium Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Dan untuk alasan itu, ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengenal tangan kanan Sang Kapten Divisi Dua Belas.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Sebuah suara terdengar dari speaker telepon dalam genggamannya. Suara dengan ketenangan yang terkontrol tapi nada cemas masih lolos dari kalimat-kalimatnya yang tertata, mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang terjadi di Seiretei.

"Korban terus berjatuhan, sampai saat ini 245 prajurit, 16 officer dan satu wakil kapten telah menghilang tekanan rohnya."

Ichigo tersentak, dalam waktu singkat sudah begitu banyak korban di pihak shinigami, para ryoka itu tentu bukanlah quincy sembarangan. "Maksudmu mereka semua tewas?"

"Kami belum bisa memastikan hal itu." Akon terdiam seakan memikirkan sesuatu. "Termasuk reiatsu Kuchiki Rukia dan Abarai Renji." Lanjutnya pelan.

Sesuatu menghantam Ichigo tepat di hatinya, dadanya seketika terasa sesak. "Aku... Aku tidak menanyakan itu!" Gelegarnya parau.

"Kami hanya meninformasikan segala yang kami tahu." Ungkap Akon, "Tanpa ada motif apa pun." Sedikit tidak jujur.

* * *

Kesadaran yang perlahan pulih, membuat Kapten Jadgarmee membuka matanya perlahan. Sekelebat ia melihat bayangan hitam lawannya berkelebat, bershunpo dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju... Gerbang antar dimensi?

Dipaksanya tubuhnya yang terkulai bangun, ia tidak boleh membiarkan Kurosaki Ichigo pergi dari Hueco Mundo. Apalagi menuju Soul Society. Tanggung jawab itu telah diletakkan di pundaknya, dan ia tidak boleh merusak rencana suci kaumnya. Penantian mereka selama ratusan tahun tidak akan gagal di sini, di tangannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah kepergian Ichigo.

* * *

"Apa?" Seru Ichigo melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Gerbang antar dimensi seolah dipaksa menutup oleh kilatan cahaya putih. "Gerbangnya! Apa yang terjadi dengan gerbangnya, Urahara-san?" Berpaling pada Urahara yang berdiri di bawahnya, sekali lagi Ichigo dikejutkan oleh serangan yang mengurungnya dalam kerangka bola raksasa. Di bawah sana, mata ambernya bisa melihat quincy lawannya tertawa parau.

"Kau tak akan bisa keluar dari sana, dan melihat Soul Society dihancurkan!" Kalimatnya terngiang di telinga Ichigo saat kegelapan mulai meliputinya. Menyelimutinya dengan kepekatan yang seolah memutus seluruh inderanya dari lingkungan sekitarnya.

* * *

'Apa ini?' Pemuda Kurosaki merasakan kepanikan muncul di sudut hatinya. Ia seperti tenggelam dalam lautan tinta, dikibaskannya Tensa Zangetsu, tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan getaran reiatsu dari serangannya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi?

Diedarkannya pandangan dengan waspada, ditajamkannya pendengaran. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda musuhnya akan menyerang. Ia terkurung. Sendirian.

'Aku harus keluar dari sini!' Tekadnya seraya bergerak. Bershunpo, berlari, melompat. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi, seolah ia hanya bergerak di tempat terpaku pada satu titik. Semakin keras ia berusaha, tetap saja tak ada perubahan yang dirasakannya. Ichigo melayang dalam kegelapan.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Pikirnya kalut. Ia tidak boleh membuang waktu di sini, sementara di luar sana ada yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Seseorang di luar dimensi ini memerlukan dirinya.

'Bahkan ketika kau tidak bisa bergantung pada orang lain, bangkitlah dan jadilah lebih kuat. Itulah dirimu yang selalu ada di hatiku, Ichigo!' Dua kalimat itu tiba-tiba menggema di pikirannya yang kacau.

"Rukia..." Satu kata tanpa sadar meluncur dari bibirnya, sementara ingatan akan sosok itu mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Betapa segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dengan cepat. Seseorang yang telah mengubah dunianya. Shinigami yang memberinya kekuatan untuk melindungi. Perempuan yang memberinya makna, merasakan kegelisahannya, memudarkan ketakutannya, membangun tekadnya dan menunjukkan harapan baru baginya.

Rasa takut mulai menyergapnya diam-diam. Haruskah ia kehilangan lagi kesempatan untuk melindungi orang yang penting baginya? Akankah ia menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan menyesali apa yang tak bisa dilakukannya?

Tidak. Ichigo tidak mau kehilangan seseorang lagi. Terlebih lagi orang itu baru bisa ditemuinya setelah 17 bulan hidup bertopeng kekosongan. Baginya, itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Baginya, itu bukan saat-saat yang ingin ia ingat. Bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia ulangi, untuk satu dua hari dan selamanya. Ichigo tidak ingin lagi hidup dalam dunia tanpa Rukia.

Untuk itu, ia akan melakukan segalanya agar bisa keluar dari sini dan menemukan perempuan mungilnya di luar sana. Apa pun. Meski ia harus tercabik, terdera rasa sakit dan bahkan kematian. Ia akan bangkit lagi dan berdiri, memastikan sebuah dunia kecil yang indah bagi Rukia. Rukia-nya.

Dan emosi itu pun mengaliri laju darahnya, membanjiri denyut jantungnya dengan keteguhan. "Aaargh...!" Ichigo menangkupkan telapak tangannya yang bebas di wajah, sedetik kemudian muncul topeng putih bergaris hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Teriaknya lantang.

Namun teriakan dan serangannya sama-sama diredam oleh kegelapan yang seakan tak bertepi itu. Tak mau menyerah, berkali-kali ia menyerang membabi buta, tapi tak membuahkan hasil. Diantara nafas yang terengah dan tenaga yang terkuras, Ichigo menguatkan genggamannya pada zanpakutou-nya. Mencoba mencari dan merasakan keberadaan 'belahan jiwanya'."Zangetsu." Intonasinya menggambarkan tekad sekeras baja. "Aku harus keluar dari sini."

'Mengapa?' Sahut sebuah suara sayup-sayup.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Rukia." Ichigo menghapus peluh yang terasa menetes di dahinya.

'Kenapa kau bersikeras?' Suara itu seakan mendekat.

"Aku sudah berjanji!"

'Pada siapa, Ichigo? Paa siapa kau berjanji?' Lebih keras bergema dalam kepalanya.

"Aku berjanji," Sang Shinigami Daiko mengacungkan pedang tepat di depan dadanya, "pada diriku sendiri!"

Ichigo bisa melihat kelebatan seringai diantara surai hitam Tensa Zangetsu. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibir Ichigo tertarik ke atas. Dalam senyum penuh keyakinan, ia mengayunkan pedangnya, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Dan selubung hitam itu pun terbelah...

_"Cause when I needed a place to hang my heart,_

_You were there to wear it from the start._

_Even when it's dark before the dawn,_

_I will feel your grace and carry on._

_And with everybreath of me,_

_You'll be the only light I see..."_

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

What? Byakun, shiro, komamura kehilangan bankai? Yaah ga bisa liat action nya mereka dong? *peluk byakun mumpung ga bisa bankai

Rukia-nee mana? *garuk-garuk Tite Kubo-dilempar ke rumah Don Kanonji

Oh iya, *muncul dari gimbal-gimbal Don Kanonji*

Lichtstrahl = ray of light (sumber : google translate)

Hints akonruki? Yup! Hehe udah lama pengen bikin fic dengan pair ini, sejak rukia ditangkep buat dieksekusi, tapi belum kesampean juga.

Dan kalimat rukia juga percakapan ichigo dengan zanpakutounya saya ambil dari manganya, meskipun ga persis-persis amat sih.. :D

Kayaknya fic canon sepi peminat ya? Kenapa dikit banget ada yang bikin canon? Huhuhu bikinin dong T_T


End file.
